


For the best

by MilyV



Series: prompts from tumblr (MilyWritesStuff) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Sometimes the best decisions are not the happiest ones.





	For the best

Sigurd closed his eyes. The wind was blowing softly and it was calm day of fall. It was the hardest decision he had to make so far. Yet he knew there was no other choice. After all, Magnus and him where from two different worlds.

He was waiting patiently in the place where they met for the first time. He thought it was the perfect place to end it. He took a deep breath, he was doing it for the right reasons, or at least, that was what he told himself.

A familiar hand touched him on the shoulder.

“Oh no! Sigurd is falling asleep because I took so long to come!” A joyful voice said behind him.

Sigurd nodded and grabbed for a second his partner’s hand. Oh, he was going to miss that warm touch. However, he had to remain calm. He reminded himself that it was for the best interest of the two of them.

“I already drank two cups of coffee. I was afraid I was going to order a third one” Sigurd jokingly said.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Magnus replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to him “Work has been crazy. I had to stay late because I had another meeting,” He explained exasperated.

“It’s okay, I understand” Sigurd asked himself how many times they had the same conversation.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. He took Sigurd’s hand between his and stared at his eyes.

“Tell me what’s bothering and I’m not going to take a no for an answer!” Magnus said.

Sigurd looked at the floor for a while. This was it. This was the moment. He had prepared himself for this conversation for a week or so. Yet, the moment they stared at each other’s eyes, he realized it was going to take him all his will to go through this.

“I think we should break up” Sigurd replied. If this was the right decision, why did he feel like his own heart was tearing itself in that moment? He closed his free hand.

Magnus shook his head, perplexed. No. He didn’t say that, right? Maybe all those meetings during the day got him confused.

“What?”

“I think we should break up, Magnus” Sigurd repeated.

Magnus thought that his world was falling apart. He was frozen in that instant. He didn’t see it that coming at all.

“What did I do?! I promise I can fixed it. Whatever it was, I’ll make it up to you. But—“ Magnus didn’t care about maintaining appearances or the fact that people were looking at them “Don’t do this to me, Sigurd. Please don’t!”

“I can’t be with you, Magnus. You… You go to all those fancy parties, meet people that have more money that some countries, you can even afford to not wear the same thing for a month or two…” Sigurd shook his head “I’m just an artist trying to…”

However, in that instant, Magnus placed both hands on Sigurd’s face, to make sure he would stare at him.

“So what? The only moment when I’m truly happy is when I’m with you, Sigurd. Spending the weekends watching something on Netflix or playing cards or whatever with you, is what makes me happy” Magnus was tearing up. He didn’t want to lose Sigurd at all “I love you so much. You’ll be always more than enough.”

Sigurd stood up. He loved that man more than he wanted to admit. But he had made up his mind.

“I’m leaving town this afternoon, Magnus” He wiped the tears from Magnus’ face “Maybe one day… One day…” Sigurd gave him a sad smile before leaving a tip on the desk.

He turned around to go back to his apartment. It was so painful. His heart was shrinking inside his chest. But maybe it was for the best. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
